Stephanie and the Queen
Stephanie and the Queen is the second episode of the first season. Plot Stephanie is chosen by Mr. Spector to carry the Queen who shall be arriving in Chumley! However, not everything is as it seems… Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * The Chumley Carnival Queen (debut, does not speak) * The Carnival Host (debut) Trivia * This marks the first and only appearence of The Chumley Carnival Queen and the first appearence of The Carnival Host. Quotes * Mr. Spector: I don't believe it! The Queen will tour the town, you say? In one of my buses? Well, it will have to be the smartest cleanest bus in the garage, won't it? * Sammy: '''Wha, hey! Guess what? The Queen's coming to Chumley! * '''Penny: Ohh, the Queen! * Stephanie: Oh, the Queen! * Arnold: Pardon? * Colin: '''Queen or no Queen, I'm not having a bath for no one! * '''Stephanie: Well, it would be me of course, won't it? * Colin: I don't see why. * Arnold: Yes, well. I remember the king. * Mr. Spector: '''Now, then. Can I have your attention? It's carnival day on Saturday. * '''Sammy: Oh, brilliant! * Mr. Spector: '''And one of you will have a very important passenger. Hmm, the smartest and the cleanest. * (The buses cheer) * '''Mr. Spector: '''Ho ho! Stephanie, who else could it be? * '''Penny: '''Oh, well done, Stephanie. * '''Mr. Spector: Big day for you all Saturday, Stephanie. * (The next day, Collin and Harry are talking to each other, while Stephanie squeezes past them) * Stephanie: ''''Scuse me, I'd like to pass! * '''Harry: '''Stephanie! * (The other buses are waiting to enter the coach wash as Stephanie is holding up the queue) * '''Sammy: '''Aren't you joining us for the coach wash, Stephanie? * '''Stephanie: '''Buses that carry Queens, wash by themselves. In private. * '''Everyone: Ooooohhhhhhh! * (Later that night, the buses chatter while Stephanie is trying to sleep) * Stephanie: '''Could you keep the noise down, please? I have a very important day tomorrow with a very important passenger. * (Carnival day has arrived the next day) * '''Susan: '''Oh, it's ever so exciting! * '''Penny: '''That's lovely, I can't wait to see what she looks like. * '''Sammy: I bet Stephanie's getting nervous. * (Stephanie is decorated with bunting is just about to leave) * Mr. Spector: '''Take the corners nice and gently. We-uh, don't want her falling off, do we? * '''Stephanie: Oh, no, no. * Mr. Spector: Right, I'll just go tell the Queen that you're ready. * Stephanie: '''Oh-ho-ho! (Quivers) My moment has come! Just me, and the Queen! And the whole world watching! * (The rest of the buses are waiting for Stephanie to pass by with the Queen) * '''Susan: '''Oh, so exciting! * '''Arnold: '''I'm getting excited. * '''The Carnival Host: '''Ah, we'll choose a song. Thank you, ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived. * '''Susan: '''Ohh, the Queen! We're going to see the Queen! * '''The Carnival Host: Will you please welcome our very special guest... * Arnold: '''I should have worn me medals! * '''The Carnival Host: '''The Chumley Carnival Queen. * (The buses are in for a shock where they thought it was the Queen of England and not a carnival queen) * '''Susan: '''The Carnival Queen?! * '''Penny: '''I thought it was supposed to be the Queen of England. * '''Sammy: He-he! So did Stephanie! Look, here she comes now. * (Stephanie feels very humiliated as she is towing a float) * Stephanie: '''Carnival Queen indeed! I feel ridiculous! * '''Penny: Well done, Stephanie. * Sammy: '''Yeah, Stephanie. You look great! * (Stephanie remains silent for the rest of the day) * (Night came, Stephanie is still sulking as she remains parked in the corner, so the other buses try to make her better) * '''Harry: '''Aw, poor Stephanie! * '''Penny: Cheer up, pet. * Roger: '''Yeah, perhaps the Queen will come another day, what? * (Stephanie does not respond to the other buses advice and continues to remain silent until Sammy rushes in with urgent news) * '''Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! Guess what, Stephanie? There's a queue of people for the station and no one to take them. Apprently, one of them's the Prime Minister. * Everyone: The Prime Minister?! * (Stephanie soon responds to the news, and is keen to take them) * Stephanie: Excuse me, please! I have an important passenger waiting at the railway station. Thank you! (Begins to leave for an emergency station run) * '''Sammy: '''Bye, Stephanie! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie